


贪欢

by Iz_SimonCat



Series: Tales of Werewolves [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 大白天的怎么忽然就在月瓦斯卡里发狗粮。【这是哪门子的简介我擦





	贪欢

一个寻常的早上，晴朗无云。

这应该是训练的好时机，月瓦斯卡的后院里传来刀剑交击的声音，Vilkas不耐烦的呵斥，还有箭矢刺入靶子里的闷响。但是在月瓦斯卡的领袖房间里，Farkas正忙着剥下Gray的铠甲。

“有人会来的，”Gray低声说道， “如果——”

“你出去了一个月，昨天才回来。”Farkas解开了她的铁皮战甲，丢到地上。要不是地上铺着熊皮地毯，肯定会发出令人牙酸的金属声。 “我们应该多待一会儿。”

“可是你昨天晚上 ……”

“那是昨天。”Farkas瞪着她， “一个晚上怎么够！”

Gray红了脸。 “可是现在是白天！”

Farkas笑着，一排白牙让她想到不怀好意的饿狼， “没人规定白天不能做。”

“可是——”

她担心的太多了。Farkas亲上了她的小嘴，舌尖纠缠住她的，让她再没有机会抗议。他摘下她的头盔随意往后一扔，那个带着弯曲犄角的头盔在墙壁碰撞出巨响。然后是她的护手，靴子，连项链都没剩下。她被剥得只剩下贴身的内裤和裹胸。他扯开她胸前的布条，露出了两颗红梅。他迫不及待地低下头，一口含住了她的左乳。

他毫不掩饰的热情点燃了她，从他的口里传到了她的胸前，沿着脊椎往下蔓延。双乳紧绷着，因为情欲而饱涨。他含入另一边的乳尖，牙齿在乳蕾上刮过，Gray在他的双臂里融化成一滩春水。

她攀着他高大的身体，然后被他一把抱起，放到了房间里的书桌上。他亲吻着她的锁骨，把她压在桌面上，大手抚摸过她的脸颊，划过腰肢。他粗暴地扯坏了她的内裤，丢掉，把她的腿环在自己的腰上。硬邦邦的勃起隔着他的裤子，抵在她的腿间。他挺腰轻轻撞击，厮磨，把她揉出了水，滑腻火热的液体在他的裤子上印下一片濡湿。

“你扯坏我的内裤？”Gray说，双踝在他背后交叠，把他拉得更近，那一片水渍扩散开来。既然他弄坏了她的内裤，那他的裤子也别想要了。 “如果你这么讨厌我的内裤，我可以不穿。”

“牙尖嘴利的，我比较喜欢你的小嘴叫着我的名字。”他说，拨开她的腿，两根手指滑入她身体里，急切地摩弄那个敏感的点。Gray惊叫着，挺起腰想把他容纳得更深。他手指上的婚戒被她的体液打湿，在入口的软肉上刮擦。

Farkas看着她。女人真是太有趣了，即便她应该是整个天际最强悍的人，她的身体还是好软。他又加入一根手指，把她撑得更开。那个热情的女人攀着他，小嘴吐出一声又一声的吟哦。他最喜欢她叫着他的名字，在高潮中沉沦的模样。

“别待在那儿不动，”Gray说， “把你的裤子脱了。”

“这就等不及了？”Farkas问道，解开了裤头。

Gray脸上一红。“你快点，我一会儿还要去见城主呢。”

这句话让Farkas眯起了眼睛。“那我们更应该慢一点，让你知道冷落你的丈夫可不是什么好事。”他把她翻了个面，让她趴在桌面上。

粗厚的顶端挤入她的身体里，缓慢而磨人，然后停下。Gray翘起了屁股，想让他进得更深。但Farkas抓住了她的腰，把她牢牢摁在桌上，动弹不得。

“你刚才还说不要的，”他轻轻地说， “现在就反悔了？”

这个色胚！Gray抽了一口气，简直不敢相信他居然会在这时候停下。

一个巴掌不轻不重地打在她的小屁股上。清脆的巴掌声不算大声，却瞬间把Gray拉回了火热的情欲之中。 “说你反悔了。”

“我……”她涨红了脸，却怎么都说不出这么直白的求欢。 她更用力地翘起屁股，想贴近他，腰上的钳制却变得更用力。

“说，”他的双手往下，爱抚她的臀，然后分开两片臀瓣，那种被进入却未被填满的感觉变得更加难以忍受。 “不然我就停下。”

屁股决定脑袋，Gray的脑海里忽然闪过这样一句话。难捱的情欲终于撕碎了理智，因为她听到自己说： “别、别停！我——我反悔了！”

低沉的笑声在她背后响起。“你看，一点都不难，对吧？”他说着，终于开始推进，同样的缓慢和磨人。Gray颤抖着扑倒在桌上，双手紧紧抓着桌沿，感受着他一寸又一分的进占。他喜欢缓慢地进入，她也喜欢。她喜欢顶端抵在花瓣间磨蹭，蹭开紧闭的小口；喜欢他的尺寸，娇小的丹莫人的身体努力适应高大的诺德人的粗长；喜欢他完全进入之后抵着她厮磨，他下腹的毛发在娇嫩的皮肤上刮蹭。

他开始往后退，完全撤出她的身体，然后在她还没来得及出声的时候再次插入，把她嘴里的抗议变成一声娇哼。刻意放缓的动作变成了折磨，战友团的领袖房间里充满了女人的叫喊。

“快一点……”Gray哀求着。他的耐心几乎让她发狂。

“不。”他回答，维持着那个难耐的节奏。

进，出。进，出。当她的声音里带上了一丝哭腔的时候，他抓着她的头发，把她从桌子上拉了起来。他用的力道并不重，没有弄疼她，却带着不容反抗的意味。在这一对狼人伴侣里，他才是主导。

舌头划过汗湿的颈项，然后在肩膀上亲吻。这个角度让他的阴茎压迫到了尿道，她呜咽起来，尽力克制那过于羞耻的生理反应，连叫声都被压低了。

“怎么了？”他挑了这个时刻问她， “我想听你叫。”

真是太讨厌了。Farkas一直是最老实的，温和又没有脾气。她完全没有料到他在床笫之间这么露骨。这个姿势让他不能完全退出，阴茎上的血管跳动着，打在湿热的软肉上。这个小小的刺激放大了欢愉，炙人的情欲把丹莫人灰蓝的皮肤都染上了潮红。

“快一点……”Gray再一次恳求。

“如果你叫出来，我就加快，好不好？”

Gray扭动着。他只要稍微用力一些，或是稍微加快一些，她肯定是会忍不住的，但是他就是要她自己叫出来。她闭上了眼睛，更用力地压抑喉咙里的声音。

他喜欢提一些小小的要求，比如叫大声一些，比如在正面式的时候把腿搭到他肩膀上。她不会立刻照做，一半是害羞，一半是因为她喜欢他努力说服她的模样。但他很快就摸清了她的癖好，于是这一丁点的受虐倾向被他用得淋漓尽致。

“还是说，你需要我的帮忙？”Farkas说，一只手来到她的腿间，拇指轻轻压在了她的阴蒂上。Gray颤抖着，终于再次娇喊出声。她所有的知觉都被捏在他的指尖，快感强烈得让她眩晕，几乎不能靠在他身上。Farkas放开她的头发，她立刻就摔回了桌面上。

他拂开她汗湿的发丝，用力地咬在她的后颈上。她应该是哭了出来，让身后的男人终于满意地加快了速度。他的力道大得每次撞击都把她往前推，但他的手扣住了她的腰，还有他咬在后颈上的牙，把她固定在原地。

规律又扎实的力道在腿间肆虐，高潮很快就席卷了她的脑袋。阴道里分泌的汁液都被他堵着，只能在抽插之间一点点往外溢。他们每次欢爱都会弄湿一片，交欢的麝香味浓烈得连普通人类的嗅觉都闻得出来。

他退了出去。她刚被蹂躏过的信道不能立刻收紧，浊白的精液混着春水，从敞开的花瓣间淌出，顺着她的腿根往下流。Gray忽然反应过来，她的叫声不知道被多少人听去了。 “下回我们不能在月瓦斯卡里这么胡闹了。”她抱怨着。

“下回？”Farkas敏锐地逮住她句子里的漏洞。 “下回就在风宅里好了。”

“我不是这个意思！”Gray一边抗议着，一边抹掉腿间的水迹，虽然她的声音软得根本没有任何说服力。

知道她脸皮薄，Farkas也不再逗她了， “你说了算，亲爱的。”

Gray终于再次穿上了铠甲，脚跟一旋就想往外走，她真的不愿意让城主等太久。但她还是跑了回来，在Farkas的脸上亲了一口： “我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Farkas说，“你现在先去见城主，我们晚上再继续。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我就自己爽爽。
> 
> 欢迎吐槽。


End file.
